The Breegull Chronicles
by Da-Breegster
Summary: Formerly BK Chronicles, The Breegull Chronicles is a new version! Please R&R!


The Breegull Chronicles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Written By Da-Breegster  
of  
Breegull Chronicles Data-Base  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PROLOUGE  
The Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was having The Dream again. The weird strange dream of a strange lair with a tall tower and a mysterious, evil being kidnapping somebody. But this time... there was more to The Dream...  
*BK PLOT*  
And suddenly... it was different. The weird Hag under the rock... had done something... in the hole under the ground she had found something... that helped her... and wasn't good for the bear and bird...  
The weird Hag was trapped under the ground, he could see. She kept mumbling and groaning angry curses about the bear and bird and the gigantic Jinjo. After a few minutes, she stopped cursing and looked around her prison under the rock. It was very narrow, very damp, very dark, and very useless. Wait, the Hag noticed something.  
He saw her reach down into the ground and brought something up. Something ancient. Something with incredible power. Something that Hag shouldn't have found. Something the great Master Jiggywiggy had stopped her from getting long ago because of the fear of what the power could do in the wrong hands. The ancient Relic of the strange creatures, Jigstallions.  
The Rainbow Jiggy.  
The mysterious Rainbow Jiggy saved by Master Jiggywiggy himself years before...  
He jolted in his sleep. He began to have flashbacks about Master Jiggywiggy and the Rainbow Jiggy... Even though he hadn't even been born yet...  
Master Jiggywiggy rushed through the Black Hole Rainbow Temple, hidden inside the most dangerous Black Hole in the universe. Gruntilda and Gruntlen the Hags were trying to steal the Rainbow Jiggy.  
The Rainbow Jiggy was formed when one day, suddenly a great tremor took the universe. From the center of the universe came a Black Hole. The most powerful, mysterious Black Hole in existance. It was nicknamed the 'Rainbow Jiggy Hole' because of it's shape of a Jiggy and because it was rainbow-colored.  
From the center of the Rainbow Jiggy Hole came the Jiggies. Small, golden-colored things in the form of a Jigsaw Piece. The Rainbow Jiggy Hole shot trillions of Jiggies everywhere in the universe. From the Jiggies came everything: energy, power, and mystery. It shaped the dark, dim universe into a bright, cheerful place to be. Creatures all around enjoyed the strength of the Jiggies.  
But one fateful day, another eruption shook the universe and a new Black Hole appeared. Nicknamed the 'Void of Evil' because of it's horrifying depth, there came a new sense of power into the universe. Evil. And then came the Hags...  
The Hags were Witches, but much more evil and powerful. They craved the power that only a Jiggy could have. But Hags were evil beings, they stole and killed. They even captured small creatures and mutated them into Minions, their evil workers.  
All the Hags were evil, but none as evil as Gruntilda and the Winkybunions. They were feared above all other people because of their magic. Their magic was evil, their magic was feared. They killed everybody and stole their Jiggies. But they found that by killing people and sucking their life force with their Big O Blaster gave them very good life force too. So they killed.  
Gruntilda and her best friend from Witch School, Gruntlen, were the ringleaders of the Winkybunions. They were the most feared Hags.  
But soon, Gruntilda and the Winkybunions ached for a better power. The power only the Rainbow Jiggy held. Many creatures had tried to get it, but the Black Hole Rainbow Temple held strong. Inscribed on a stone outside the temple were the words:  
Thy chosen one shall claim the Rainbow Jiggy and it's power.  
Anybody else who attempts to get the Rainbow Jiggy shall suffer fate.  
But the two Hags, Gruntilda and Gruntlen, were very powerful. They managed to get into the Inner Chamber of the Temple. So Master Jiggywiggy, a great and wise being from the Isle 'O Hags was summoned. And here he was, running after the two Hags, trying to stop them...  
He entered the Inner Chamber to find the two Hags cackling as they reached for the Rainbow Jiggy, mounted on an anvil.  
"If you take the Rainbow Jiggy, evil will befall the universe. Let the legend come true and wait for the chosen one. You know that you are not that one," pleaded Master Jiggywiggy.  
"You cannot stop me, try you should not, alone you should leave me, or here you shall rot!" cackled Grunty.  
"Kill you I will!" screamed Gruntlen beside her.  
"Do not force me to take actions I do not wish to take!" threatened Jiggywiggy.  
"Try to stop me, and I'll unleash some of MY powers!" threatened Gruntlen as Grunty nodded beside her.  
Master Jiggywiggy had no choice. He gathered all his power and summoned the Crystal Jiggy. Shrieking a spell he blasted the two Hags with the Crystal Jiggy. But Gruntilda and Gruntlen had already raised their hands and had evil spells ready. They blasted each other at the same time. A flash of brilliant color errupted and when it was over...  
Jiggywiggy had found that he had blasted the two Hags out. Back to their own horrible lair. It was finally over. The Rainbow Jiggy was safe. For now.  
He mumbled in his sleep again and turned over.  
There was another erruption in the universe as the newest Black Hole arrived. It was nicknamed the 'Jinjo Void' because out of it came the Jinjos. Mysterious, shy creatures with hidden power inhabbited the universe. And when that third mysterious Black Hole appeared, it accidently shifted the universe and caused the Rainbow Jiggy Hole to shake and vibrate and the Rainbow Jiggy had been flung out into the universe. For ages it had flung through space, until it entered a planet's atmosphere and crash- landed on the Isle 'O Hags. It had crashed through into Spiral Mountain, right below Grunty's Lair. The hole had been magically covered and nobody knew it was there, though they knew the Rainbow Jiggy had moved to some new place.  
And suddenly he could see Grunty the Hag again. She was reaching toward something in the dirt... the Rainbow Jiggy! She had it finally, and she cackled an evil cackle. She had power now.  
She wasted no time. Using the Rainbow Jiggy, she performed a strange spell that he didn't understand. He understood the effect of the spell though. Gruntilda had created an alternate universe.  
She used another spell with the Rainbow Jiggy. She had copied the state of this universe as it was now. She used another spell and knew that she could control herself in both universes. She could switch universes any time she wanted.  
At first he didn't understand what the point of creating an alternate universe was. Then he realized the horrible truth: She'd have another chance at getting the bear and bird back, and regaining her former glory.  
Wait, he was getting confused now, how had she been reduced to this? He knew what her former glory was, but he didn't know how she ended up at the Isle 'O Hags. He had a strange feeling that it had to do with him.  
Now, suddenly, he had a feeling it was a while later. 2 years about, after the last part. He didn't know how he knew. He just did.  
  
*BT PLOT*  
And suddenly his dream was about Grunty's skull on the tower. He knew that Grunty had used her backup plan: the alternate universe. He felt himself being dragged through space and time... And suddenly it was another time, another universe... The alternate universe Grunty had created!!! She was back under the rock again...  
*BKGR PLOT*  
And then... that part of the dream was over... now there wasn't a bear or bird... now it was earlier... when Grunty had still had her former glory. Wait, he had a strange feeling... that he was the cause of Grunty going down...  
Suddenly it was years before. And by the flash and crackle of lightning, he could see Grunty the Hag riding swiftly on her broomstick towards a mansion, a mansion on the top of a hill, overlooking a river. The Hag reached the mansion entrance and blasted her way through.  
Then his viewpoint changed, he was inside the mansion somewhere. Two breegulls that were rather familiar somehow leapt in front of his view, changing into two weird creatures with a spell. They were half-Breegull, half-Stallion! Then the Hag burst in and the two creatures in front of him screamed words in a language he didn't recognize. The Hag cackled and raised her arms... And the two creaures dropped down to the floor, dead.  
There was no time to be sad, the Hag was comign towards him! She cackled and brought her arm up to him. At first he thought she was going to kill him, but instead she snatched up a Ice Key that hung around his neck on a chain and 6 special Eggs near him. And then she was reaching, reaching toward his forehead and cackling. She tried to pluck a rainbow feather from his head, but he felt his brain spark and a rainbow burst of energy forced her to withdraw her hand. Shrieking in anger and pain, she summoned a horrible spell, just as he felt his brain summon a rainbow spell. They cast their spells at the same moment! And then... there was nothing... but with his last ounce of strength, he saw the Ice Key and the 6 special Eggs being flung out into the river... and then they were... gone...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRONICLE 1  
The School of Breegcraft & Jiggery  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
